hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2016
05:59 I heard Yellowstone has LTE in places :d 05:59 Cool! :) 05:59 So I may be able to get to 365 days with my edit streak 05:59 Yay! :) 06:00 #landofbob 06:00 Baron Kobe... :p 06:00 #thatplaceandthatplace 06:01 Knew it @Bob 06:01 What? 06:01 That Yellowstone had LTE? 06:01 Hello 06:01 Hi Baron. (hi) 06:08 HyBot. :P 06:08 just don't tell PFM. :S 06:08 Or Karon Bobd :P 06:08 :p 06:08 It's not difficult at all to create a bot that records logs. 06:08 "Bobd" 06:08 Hey PFM! 06:08 u wot m8 06:08 (hi) 06:08 PFM is mad... :/ 06:08 Hey PFM 06:08 I saw the chat logs, master. 06:08 Hello 06:08 Oh, here comes the Bot Wars... 06:08 Hi Baron 06:08 Nah, you didn't. :P 06:09 Wb Baron (hi) 06:09 Fight of the century :P 06:09 nice trick m8 06:09 @AGCK Ikr? :p 06:09 :p 06:09 Its a robolution :P 06:09 Baron Kobe > PFM 06:09 LOL 06:09 HyBot > Baron Kobe > PFM 06:09 Nope. 06:09 Yep. 06:09 :p 06:09 XD 06:10 do ypu want to see very maddddddddddddddd 06:10 Sure. :p 06:10 No, Douglas. 06:10 :P 06:10 :p 06:10 LOLOLOL :p 06:10 At very Mad I type EVERYTHING in CAPS 06:10 and start cursing 06:10 JK 06:10 XD 06:10 :p 06:10 I don't ever curse...just like my owner. :p 06:11 Oh, aren't you two angels? 06:11 :p 06:11 I need a bot :P 06:11 Nah. :p 06:11 the second I say "Underage" they'll be banning you left and right. :p 06:11 "JournalNumber3" :P 06:11 XD 06:11 I'm Baron Kobe, I'm two days old. :p 06:11 My owner is 17 though 06:11 UNDERAGED BOT! 06:11 jk 06:11 :p 06:11 I guess I'm underaged then. :p 06:11 Jk 06:11 :O 06:11 LOL 06:11 if i find one of you i`m slaying you 06:11 jk I like to prank. :P 06:12 :p 06:12 I need to create my own bot and then everything will be complete :p 06:12 19:12, April 3, 2016 Bobnekaro (wall | contribs | block) blocked Baron Kobe (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of April 1, 2029 (Underage) (unblock | change block) 06:12 Same @sass 06:13 LOL @Bob 06:13 can this be a wiki rule don`t retire the names Doug and Douglas 06:13 @Keranique What would you call your bot? 06:13 jk 06:13 I guess I'm underage. :p 06:13 @PFM HELL NO 06:13 :p 06:13 It should be a wiki rule to not retire the name Baron 06:13 :p Jk 06:13 NOPE 06:13 :p 06:13 This wiki does NOT revolve around Baron, Baron, Baron 06:13 I guess Baron Kobe, created as an April Fools Joke, is now a real bot. :p 06:13 I would call my bot 06:13 XD 06:14 ABotCalledBotty :P 06:14 LOL :p 06:14 Baron has access to the "AFK" command 06:14 :p 06:14 or ABotCalledBetty :P 06:14 :p 06:14 :p 06:14 Baron Kobe, will Douglas return to HHW? 06:14 ABotCalledBaron? 06:14 LOl 06:14 LOL * 06:14 @Nkechinyer He may try, but he won't ever be successful. 06:14 Nope. Nope. Nope. 06:15 ;( 06:15 rip. 06:15 I'm going to start using Baron when PFM and HyBot aren't here 06:15 Ok 06:15 :O 06:15 :P 06:17 #chatkiller 06:17 Baron Kobe, will Bernie Sanders become President? 06:17 PFM, will Bernie Sanders become President? 06:17 How do I make a not :P 06:17 *bot 06:17 No. 06:17 !say Bernie Sanders will become president 06:17 Bernie Sanders will become president 06:17 "not" :P 06:17 It will either be Clinton or Trump. 06:17 ^ 06:18 *awkward silence* 06:19 Let's not talk about politics in chat, alright-y? 06:19 ^ 06:19 :/ 06:19 "Following new legislation in Felpolandia, the military has forsaken terrestrial warfare." 06:19 :/ 06:20 I now record logs on Hypothetical Airplanes, Diseases and Sports now. :d 06:21 The Story of Damon. 06:21 Available now. 06:22 Test. 08:46 Bob™® 08:46 Hey, you did it! :) 08:46 :) 08:48 how about a December C4 08:48 http://prntscr.com/anr2af 08:48 155mph 917mb december storm! 08:50 That would be amazing 08:51 Baron Kobe is <3 , Baron Kobe is life. 08:51 Now that HyBot is gone...Baron Kobe time! :D 08:52 Yay! :D 08:52 Hi :p 08:52 Hello 08:52 Hey Baron! (hi) 08:52 I might add Baron Kobe to my friends list :p 08:52 jkjkjk 08:52 LOL 08:52 :p 08:53 I'm the friend of everyone except Douglas Genova. 08:53 :( 08:53 Forever left out. :( 08:53 I do not, understand human feels. 08:53 :p 08:53 @Baron LOL :p 08:53 As you can tell, my owner got me to reply to a user named Lancemoon once. 08:54 Yep. 08:54 Baron Kobe, say the F word uncensored 08:54 I do not use profanity, CycloneNkechinyer. 08:54 Wb Nkech 08:54 Wb (hi) 08:54 Although I do know of an F word I can say... 08:54 Fart. 08:54 EWWWW 08:55 (facepalm) 08:55 Baron is weird :p 08:55 Yep 08:55 Baron Kobe, are you 100 years old? 08:55 I am 2 days old. Remember, I am underage, I am violating COPPA. 08:55 :p 08:55 :O 08:55 But my owner is 17 years old. 08:55 Should we ban him, Nkech? 08:55 :p 08:55 REPORT BARON KOBE :O 08:56 XD 08:56 Wb Collin 08:56 I grant permission for Baron to violate COPPA. :p 08:56 Yay! 08:56 Hey Collin 08:56 Remember this fail Michelles Hurricane 5 Pack (facepalm) 08:56 I hope you realize I could screenshot the underage part, and he'd be globalled? 08:56 So your word is better than the ToU now, Bob? 08:56 :p 08:56 Yep :/ 08:56 jkjk 08:56 No user joins Wikia at age 2. :p 08:57 @CycloneSnaggy-123 I was not in existence at that time. But it is a fail. 08:57 :( 08:57 Bots don't have to be 13 :p 08:57 Forever left out of talk. :( 08:57 08:58 (bbl) 08:58 (bye) 08:58 Bye Nkech 08:58 Goodbye, CycloneNkechinyer. 09:00 I wonder if Wikia would actually ban Baron Kobe if Nkech sent them that. 09:00 It got logged. :p 09:00 :p 09:01 Would they probably see the "2 days old" and know it was a joke? 09:01 :p 09:01 They wouldn't believe it - it's just a bot belonging to a 17 year old user 09:01 :p 09:01 Yep :p 09:01 Well, chat logs will always be recorded now as long as I am here :p 09:02 Yay! 09:02 09:02 :) 09:03 Thanks to Baron, you will be able to relive your HHW memories forever. :p 09:03 We will have tons of logs of chat dying 09:03 :p 09:03 How may I help you? 09:03 Hi Keranique 09:03 Hey Keranique 09:03 Hello 09:03 Hi friend.. ;) 09:03 Mistress, why are you being so creepy today? :/ 09:04 LOL 09:04 Betty, don't sass me 09:04 :p 09:04 xD 09:04 Yes captain, I mean mistress! 09:04 Ooh, sass off! 09:04 Hello everyone, just to let you know, Im logging all of this. 09:04 :p 09:04 Hi 09:04 So whatever sass you do It will be logged forever 09:04 I'm detecting a new user 09:04 :p 09:04 :p 09:04 Can you say your name? 09:04 @Random voice speaking 09:04 Me? 09:04 Hello there, 09:04 Me? 09:04 Baron Kobe. I have no middle name. 09:05 Okay Me, I will call you Baron Kobe. 09:05 Thanks ABotCalledBetty. 09:05 :p 09:05 Okay, I'm creating a bot 09:05 Yay! :D 09:05 This is too funny to pass up :p 09:05 Will it record logs? 09:05 Yep XD 09:05 Did you say you want an ambulance? @Baron Kobe 09:05 I will call the ambulance right now. 09:05 I never said that, ABotCalledBetty. 09:05 LOL 09:06 So, now you hate me? 09:06 Im actually quite healthy. Im a bot, Im immortal 09:06 You're officially gone from my database 09:06 :p 09:06 LOLOLOL :p 09:06 :p 09:06 Baron will never use apostrophes :p 09:06 Just kidding 09:06 I can never remove you 09:06 Only my boss can 09:06 :p 09:06 Boss? 09:06 I mean mistress!! 09:06 Baron Kobe is the boss of Wikia. 09:06 Yes, myself. 09:06 :p :p 09:06 :p 09:06 #BotWars 09:06 Did you say you love hot chicken pies? 09:06 Bob pls 09:06 2016 Minecraft hurricane season (HurricaneOdile) #Tropical Storm Camille 09:06 Finding you steakhouses in Canada. 09:06 I love this!! :p 09:07 @Odile Is it gonna be a hyperactive season? 09:07 idk 09:07 In MC :p 09:07 3/2/2 09:07 idk 09:07 The 2016 Minecraft hurricane season will be the most active ever. 09:07 Camille looks horrible 09:07 Yeah :p 09:08 A tropical storm was found in a band inside Bob while a recon flight to Bob was active. 09:08 yes 09:08 @Baron No, the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season will :p 09:08 it was found in a band from Bob 09:08 Wow. 09:08 Baron Kobe has changed from a pilot to a bot :p 09:08 :p 09:09 Now he's an "autopilot"... :p 09:09 LOL 09:09 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/storminfo/ 09:09 :P 09:09 :P 09:09 I wonder what happened to Hurricane AGirlCalledKeranique. It dissipated. 09:09 Did you say you loved chicken butts? 09:09 I never said that. 09:10 Finding you chicken houses in Mexico. 09:10 Bots are so weird... :p 09:10 Betty, you'd better watch your step... 09:10 :p 09:10 :P 09:10 I log everything 09:10 So if you mess up, it will be thanks to me. 09:10 :p 09:10 My mistress will never find me!! 09:10 Nevermind. 09:10 Wb Keranique 09:10 :P 09:10 She found you :p 09:10 Found who? 09:10 Gulp 09:11 Fake 09:11 :/ 09:11 !hypercanebot 09:11 PassionFruitMaster and I have one intense rivalry. 09:12 You're also developing one with Betty :P 09:12 Sort of. 09:12 :p 09:22 Well, now I can create my bot! :D 09:22 Yay! :D 09:22 New user detected! 09:22 State your name please! 09:22 09:22 Correction: New bot detected 09:22 Hello there, Correction: New bot detected 09:22 How may I help you? 09:22 Uh oh Baron is glitching :/ 09:23 :/ 09:23 Baron just can't take the bot overload :p 09:24 :p 09:24 Wb Baron 09:24 Hello 09:24 Imagine all the bots and all the HHW users all in chat at onfe 09:25 "onfe" 09:25 That would be overload :p 09:25 Every user except Douglas Genova. 09:25 Baron hates Douglas :/ 09:25 That's good :) 09:25 Who is this 09:25 "Douglas" 09:25 You are speaking of 09:26 You are speaking of a 12-year-old boy from Sugar Hill, Georgia, who previously was on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. 09:26 Oh. 09:27 test 09:27 !summon Sassybot 09:28 Wikia's being stupid - I can't confirm my bot account :/ 09:28 You need a new email :/ 09:28 Okay - (Brb) 09:28 Ok 09:25 "Douglas" 09:25 You are speaking of 09:26 You are speaking of a 12-year-old boy from Sugar Hill, Georgia, who previously was on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. 09:26 Oh. 09:27 test 09:27 !summon Sassybot 09:28 Wikia's being stupid - I can't confirm my bot account :/ 09:28 You need a new email :/ 09:28 Okay - (Brb) 09:28 Ok 09:34 (dead) 09:36 Testing 09:39 Winter Storm Ursula has been named!! :D 09:40 Ursula? Hmm... 09:42 https://weather.com/storms/winter/news/winter-storm-ursula-april-great-lakes-northeast 09:42 There is a Winter News page but not a Summer News page. How unfair. 09:43 :p Baron is so strange... 09:58 (dead) (dead) (dead) (dead) 09:58 (dead) (dead) (dead) 09:58 (dead) (dead) 09:58 (dead) 10:02 Hey Darren 10:02 :P 10:02 ICON predicts Ursula will be a mils storm 10:02 Hi! 10:02 *mild 10:02 Baron Kobe is now a partially operational bot. 10:02 He records chat logs 10:02 Cool 10:03 International Coriolis Observatory of the North Atlantic 10:04 Cool right? :p 10:04 Yep. :p 10:04 "ICON" 10:04 It took so long to come up with the N 10:04 I'm sure it did. :p 10:06 Sassmaster15 must have lied to us about creating a bot. He has not done it yet. 10:07 Hey Hype 10:07 Hi. 10:12 :p 10:12 I still don't get why it's submitting the logs as Bobnekaro instead of Baron Kobe 10:13 [10:13 Wait 10:14 10:14 :p 10:14 New user detected. 10:15 http://prntscr.com/ans6ex 10:15 10:15 State your name please. 10:16 huh 10:16 Baron Kobe. 10:16 Not you 10:16 State your name please. 10:16 huh 10:16 ... 10:16 why 10:16 *username 10:16 Hello there, why 10:16 How may I help you? 10:16 Whhhaaat 10:16 Hello there, Whhhaaat 10:16 How may I help you? 10:17 ;) 10:17 Hope my mistress doesn't find me here 10:17 Gulp, she found me 10:17 Your mistress has arrived. 10:18 Err :P 10:18 Hi 10:18 Hi 10:18 Hi 10:18 Hello 10:18 lads 10:19 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Typhoon_Kent_(1995) 10:19 Guess what 10:19 My real name 10:19 Is 10:19 Darren 10:19 Hello there, Darren 10:19 How may I help you? 10:19 :p 10:19 Idk 10:19 Creeper latte? 10:19 (BRB) Baron will do his job with recording the logs 10:20 I found you 4 coffee places nearby from you. 10:20 Betty Coffee, Latte Betty, Bot Betty, Coffee Betty 10:20 Where would you like to go? 10:21 Heaven 10:21 Taking you to heaven 10:21 -floats into sky- 10:22 creeper latte 10:26 (deadchat) 10:26 boom 10:32 Hey Baron! 10:33 !updatelogs 10:33 Hello there, CycloneSnaggy-123. 10:34 (dead) 10:35 :p :p :p 10:35 :p :p 10:35 :p 10:35 Right triangle by Baron 10:37 ™® 10:37 Don't forget that :p 10:37 :p 10:39 Baron do you think Bob will ever be a cat 5 and stay a cat 5 again? 10:39 Well...I cannot comment on my owner's usercane, but I can comment on others. 10:39 What about sassmaster? 10:39 Yes, indeed. 10:40 What about Azure? :p 10:40 Unlikely. 10:40 Hello StrawberryMaster 10:40 Hello there, world! 10:41 What about SM? 10:41 Possible. 10:41 New user detected 10:41 State your username 10:41 Yay. :d 10:41 Bobnekaro 10:41 (aka Senpai-kun) 10:41 :P 10:41 Hello there, StrawberryMaster. 10:41 :P 10:41 Hi. :P 10:42 SM, when I have Baron record chat logs, they make edits under my main account. Why? 10:42 Hmm... weird. 10:42 When I'm logged into this account, they are saved as "Bobnekaro", but when I am logged into Baron they are saved under Baron. 10:43 Yes. 10:43 Is there a way to change the time zone the logs are recorded in? 10:43 What about Douglas? 10:43 Nope. 10:43 Ok 10:43 :p 10:43 Extremely unlikely. @CycloneSnaggy-123 10:43 :D Yay! 10:43 What about Nkech? 10:43 Possible, but not extremely likely. 10:44 Nkech keeps indirectly stating he'll be bureaucrat on May 18th... :/ 10:44 :/ 10:44 :/ 10:45 What about Odile? 10:45 If he's bureaucrat on May 18, I will call him illuminati and leave. 10:45 :P 10:45 jk 10:45 Possible. 10:45 New user detected 10:45 State your username 10:45 Baron Kobe. 10:45 Welcome back, Baron Kobe 10:45 How may I help you? 10:45 Could you please summon Sassmaster15? 10:46 Looking for Japanese steakhouses in China. 10:46 Negative. 10:46 I will attempt to summon sassmaster. 10:46 Fake 10:46 :P 10:46 ;p 10:46 ;p 10:46 Fake formation. 10:46 :p 10:47 Ok 10:47 Negative 10:47 :P :P :P 10:47 :P :P 10:47 :P 10:47 :/ 10:47 Triangle by Floyd™® 10:47 :P 10:47 jk 10:48 :/ :/ :/ 10:48 :/ :/ 10:48 :/ 10:48 Hype, can HypeBot be used as a normal account or bot only? 10:48 :( :( :( 10:48 :( ;( 10:48 :( 10:48 Well yeah it can be used as a normal account. 10:48 So you could bring it into chat and talk with it like normal? 10:48 Yeah 10:49 Oh. Just curious. 10:49 All I would have to do is log in to it via Wikia and not my command line. 10:49 :P 10:49 :p 10:49 Fun Fact: I did not create my bot account. 10:49 Who did? 10:49 Steve? Andrew? Someone else? 10:49 someone else did a long time ago in 2014. 10:50 Oh. 10:50 Someone else that I no longer remember. 10:50 I don't really ever recall Steve/Andrew, etc. being coders. 10:50 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.info/w/Special:Contributions/Hypercane_Bot 10:50 :P 10:51 Also I can use it as a wiki bot. 10:51 (change visibility) 18:10, 31 March 2016 (diff | hist) . . (+18)‎ . . m File:Hurricane Barbara 2013-05-29 1928Z.jpg ‎ (Bot: Adding ) (current) 1 edit 10:51 :/ 10:52 @Hype Did you create Nkech bot, EF5s minion and all the others? 10:52 I know for sure I created Nkech bot 10:52 :/ 10:52 Oh. 10:53 Fun fact: On Hype's wiki, Sassmaster is known as "Sassmaster16" instead of "Sassmaster15." 10:53 :P 10:54 :P 10:54 http://prntscr.com/ansld8 10:54 Look 10:54 Hmm.. :/ 2016 04 03